justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-25301535-20160817164041
OPINIONS ON NEW SONGS: Scream & Shout Song: This is probably one of my favorite will.i.am songs, even if he's not really one of my favorites but it's still up there. 4'/5' Choreo: This is probably one of the best choreos so far, I really love it. 5/5 Coaches: They really have swag! I like the whole black and gold thing they got going on cause those are my school colors. 5'/5' Background: It's a really cool background! It's nice cause the blue contrasts with the dancers making it easier to see what they do. 5/5 Overall: 19/20 All About Us Song: I have never heard this song before, nor am I REALLY into it but it's an alright song. 2'/5' Choreo: The choreo really fits the dance's BPM, making it one of the better ones. Jerky Jessy really bringin it for this one (he's P2 I think, someone tell me if that's right). 5'/5' Coaches: P3 is by far my favorite coach in the game so far, she just looks really cool and reminds me a bit of one of my friends who looks and dresses like that. P1 and P2 are okay. 4'/5' Background: It's really colorful and I like how it also compresses during the gold move, that's really cool. 5'/5' Overall: 16/20 I Love Rock 'n' Roll Song: Probably one of my favorites in this game so far, I enjoy this style of music a lot more than I enjoy hip-hop like Watch Me. 5/5 Choreo: What we have so far is very boring, but it fits with the song so I'll give it that. 3/5 Coach: The dancer honestly makes no sense, the only good thing about it is it somewhat resembles Joan Jett and has a nice outfit.' 3/5' Background: All I have to say is boy do I think those background dancers are fabulous, they almost distract me from the main. Besides that it's really generic and there's nothing special about it in my opinion. 3'/5' Overall: 14/20 Bonbon Song: '''I have never heard this song before but I do like it, it has a nice beat to it that will make it fun. I Love It when video games help you discover new music. '''4/5 Choreo: This choreo is really chill and looks fun to do, I bet it will be something my sister would enjoy as she likes this sorta stuff. 5/5 Coach: 'Is this coach a queen from ''RuPaul's Drag Race? Cause she is ''fabulous''! I love it so much, she's awesome! '''5/5 Background: It's a really nice psychedelic background that moves along with the song. 5/5 Overall: 19/20 Run the Night Song: It's a good song, I like it. It's actual good pop music. 5/5 Choreo: Not too crazy about the choreo, but it looks really nice and seems like an easy one to get started on. 3/5 Coach: Another really nice one! She has this cool air to her and is probably one of my all-time favorite coaches. She also kinda looks like Gigi Rowe. 5/5 Background: OH MY GOD! THIS BACKGROUND IS AWESOME! 5/5 Overall: 18/20 Dragostea din Tei Song: NO! DON'T COME BACK TO ME 2000S INTERNET! In all seriousness, I'm of German-Romanian descent so I'm glad one of my countries is represented in this game, but this song is kind of annoying. 3/5 Choreo: JD showing their silly side again. I think this is like another Mahna Mahna because it's silly, on a plane and has a crazy pilot. It's really funny what we have so far. 5/5 Coaches: BEAUTIFUL, FABULOUS! Especially P1 and P2! For some reason though it reminds me of Magic Mike. 5/5 Background: '''A moving plane. Great! I love it! '''5/5 Overall: 18/20 Let me know your opinions in the comments!